


Exploration

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shane Lives, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: Carl finds Shane and Daryl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are typos. I didn't have quite enough time to edit.

Carl is exploring the cleared areas of the prison when he hears it. A quiet whimper that has him reaching for the gun he's not allowed to carry anymore. Instead he rests his hand over the hilt of the knife at his hip as he edges closer to the sound.

  
“Shane..”

  
It's a quiet whisper, but the sound pulls a blush to the boy's cheeks. He's not quite sure why; it just sounds very intimate, like he shouldn't be listening. Glancing over his shoulder, Carl comes closer still until he can peek around the corner. The sight that greets him makes his jaw drop.

  
At first, the boy doesn't quite understand what he's seeing. Daryl Dixon, the usually reserved and grumpy redneck, is completely nude and straddling Shane’s hips. The ex-cop’s cock is hard and sliding between the hunter’s cheeks.

  
“C’mon, baby,” Shane says quietly as he taps Daryl's thigh. “Lemme open you up.”

  
Carl groin stirs with interest as he watches Daryl lift his hips to allow Shane’s questing fingers to stroke against his hole. Carl’s own quivers in response as a small gasp escapes him and he ducks back around the corner, afraid they've heard him. When no angry shouts sound from the cell after a moment, the boy peeks back inside. As he stares, Shane's thick index and middle fingers slip all the way inside of the hunter, pulling a breathy moan from the man.

  
“Feel good?” asks Shane with a grin as he wiggles the digits. When Daryl merely nods, Shane shakes his head. “Nuh uh, darlin’. I wanna hear you say it. Tell me how much you like having my fingers up in you.”

  
Daryl whines as he's denied any sort of friction. He closes his eyes for a moment, a blush creeping up his chest to settle around his cheeks, before he takes a breath to speak.

  
“It's good,” he grunts. Shane moves to scold him but Daryl cuts him off. “Feels good when you do that.”

  
“That's better,” the cop praises with another grin, finally allowing the hunter to grind onto his hand for a moment before pressing in a third finger.

  
As Daryl grinds down on Shane’s fingers again, Carl allows his gaze to travel the expanse of Daryl's bare skin. The boy has never seen anymore of the redneck’s flesh than his arms and face which were tanned more so than the rest of him. At the sight of the hunter's back, Carl’s brows knit with concern. The man is covered from shoulder to waist with long, mean looking scars and Carl knows enough to see that they're old and had been deliberate. He suddenly feels very protective of this man that he’s never exchanged more than ten words at a time with. Before he can become too distracted, however, Daryl is leaning all the way down to press his forehead to Shane’s.

  
“Is it good, baby?” he asks quietly and Daryl nods. “Are you ready for me?” At the question, the hunter positively keens and pants into the other man's mouth.

  
Carl watches as Shane strokes his lube covered hand over his own dick once before guiding Daryl down onto him. THe hunter lets out a long and low moan as he slowly slides down Shane’s slick cock. Carl squeezes himself over his jeans to relieve some of the pressure building up; when Daryl straightens up to fully impale himself, the boy has to squeeze even tighter.

  
“Fuck, Daryl,” Shane growls as he holds the other man’s hips tightly to himself. He rolls his own hips up into the man and Daryl has to balance himself on Shane’s chest. “You feel so good, baby.”

  
Feeling brave and desperate, Carl quietly unfastens his belt and fly enough to pull himself out. The kid knows that what he is doing is wrong but, c’mon: puberty. The young teen is horny all the time, and with the sight before him, how could he not touch himself? He’s often imagined himself in a position quite like the one Daryl currently finds himself in and the boy sorta wishes it was him there instead.

  
The first time Carl found himself hard, he didn't know what to do. It had been because of Beth. The girl had bent over to retrieve a fallen book and Carl couldn't help himself as he stared at the soft curve of her rear. He'd felt a tightening around his crotch and ran off to cool down. The boy later figured out how to deal with a hard-on on his own and had quickly discovered that they were very frequent and cause by many many things; any of the girls moving a certain way, some of the men shirtless in the Georgia heat, a stiff breeze. Anytime he might find himself hard, he would make some excuse to go into the broom closet or his own cell to take care of himself.

  
“Fu-fuck, Shane,” Daryl pants quietly when the cop pulls their chests flush and begins lifting his hips, harshly fucking up into the hunter. “Don't stop.”

  
“You gonna come, Daryl?” grunts Shane before nipping the other man's neck. Daryl's desperate groan has Carl squeezing himself once more, not wanting to come until Daryl does. “Yeah, you are. Gonna come on my cock, right babe?”

  
“I don't know if--” The man is cut off by another moan that pulls a smile to Shane’s lips.

  
“I think you can,” Shane continues. “You've done it before. You tryin’ to say you ain't turned on enough right now? Don'cha like riding my cock, baby?”

  
Daryl nods his head, biting Shane's lower lip once before raising up to ride the other man in earnest. Carl’s breath catches as he watches Shane’s dick disappear over and over again inside of Daryl, seeing how well the redneck enjoys the feeling. It isn't long before the hunter begins to moan brokenly as he grips Shane’s shoulders for support and the cop is talking him through it.

  
“That's it, baby,” he grunts. “I wanna see you do it, darlin’. Come for me.”

  
With one last groan, Daryl slams himself down onto Shane and Carl can see the long ropes of white that begin to cover Shane’s chest. At the sight, the boy can't hold his release back any longer. He bites his lip hard as he comes, catching the spunk in his hand before wiping it on the wall. Once he can breathe again, Carl peers once more into the cell to see Shane gripping Daryl's hips and pounding up into him a few more times before roughly pulling the other man onto himself with a muffled groan.

  
Carl knows he should leave now, but the view of the two men naked and covered in sweat keeps him a moment longer. As he looks on Daryl leans down to press his lips to Shane’s, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Underage tag just because Carl is like thirteen and watching two grown men doing the dirty.


End file.
